Once More They Will Quell
by XVNAF
Summary: The second war is over. However, there are never truly happy endings. New conflicts will emerge, albeit not as intense as the previous two. The heroes of the past will rise once again to quell the anger.


The head technician of the Maius City ZAFT Branch suddenly realized the sheer incompetency of his position's ancestors when browsing through the various education files offered to him. The folder on the terminal designated as _Genesis Series _boasted the advanced mirror technology that was featured on the super weapons, but he knew better. Do you really believe it is efficient to replace thousands of mirrors after every shot? What if one mirror was offset?

He then remembered the most crucial flaw: surprise. Once fired, everyone else in the entire Sol System knew you were "firin' mah lazor!" and would attack.

'_No wonder ZAFT was defeated horribly!' _he thought. _'Besides'_, he continued,_ 'Athrun Zala would just pull off another self-destruct in his nuclear mobile suits.'_

He mentally laughed. Treating those multi-billion credit mobile suits like that was quite devastating to the collection ZAFT budget. Not that they didn't have trillions of credits.

'_To be a hero you need to think outside the box.' _He thought about it more. _'The box you've created yourself, its parameters can be set by yourself.'_

He gazed out the staff lounge window, overlooking the hangar. He saw his friends working diligently on their own shift, waiting to join him, and those starting right then. Some of them had worked on _Genesis _and its incarnations. They had friends.

They had friends who had died at the hands of the Earth Alliance and Blue Cosmos. How did they feel now, after everything was said and done? Naturals still deserved justice?

Or did they share a system together?

The technician pondered for some moments. His coffee was getting cold.

'_Blasted, it's cold again! I need to stop wondering.'_

He slowly walked over to the beverage counter, and poured more.

Cagalli was the first to wake up in the estate at 4:11 am. She slowly rolled out of bed, onto the floor, and then rolled some more until she realized she was rolling on the floor. She stood up and muttered something about a rolling ramp, then washed up.

"She's rolling again." Athrun said. He'd woken up right after he heard the bump from Cagalli rolling onto the floor. "Should I stay in bed or arise?" he said to himself. Bed was preferable, as the previous day had been of political rubbish. As he looked on, Kira and Cagalli were assault by questions as reporters asked on their opinions of a recent development: another mobile suit.

Kira was silent mostly, as is, but Cagalli really couldn't stand anymore. The reporters were accusing Orb of increasing tension and provoking conflict. They didn't even know if the mobile suit was being developed in Orb, for –blam!- sake! All they caught on tape was a speeding light in the sky over Orb waters that "resembled a flight capable mobile suit of warfare. " Nothing else was confirmed. However, fingers were already flung at Orb. As the Head of Orb, Cagalli had to respond to these questions. Kira had only offered assistance, as he _was _the Chief Director of Technical Fields. This came to his duty.

His presence still did not calm Cagalli down.

"Mrs. Athha, why would, in a scenario, Orb produce advanced mobile weapons for warfare? Is it to provide national defense, or something greater?" a man asked.

"Orb would never subjugate itself to the crimes of the past." Cagalli replied.  
"Such an act would bring about further conflict, which is what we strive to eliminate. Scenarios would not be considered, as they are irrelevant."

"You're avoiding the question, Mrs. Athha." Another man said. "What would be the purpose of creating-"

Kira interjected. "There would be no purpose as we would have no need. Your question does not hold value. What would be the reason? That is not a concise answer. Rather, it is purely hypothetical." He stepped down again.

"Do you believe the suit was of Earth Alliance origins?" a woman asked.

"Nothing can be confirmed, as we have no evidence or data collected whatsoever. Speculation can wait. What we have to do now is collect the information required to have an answer."

One reporter burst through. "What if the suit is of ZAFT origin? They refused to answer at yesterday's conference."

"I do not know." She said quietly.

She glanced at Athrun, who stood by the doorway to the stage at the left. He gave her a reassuring smile.

She smiled back, but that quickly faded when one man said "Maybe you should ask your husband, Athrun Zala. He's a Zaftie, after all!"

Anger flared up. "Are you saying Athrun Zala secretly has ties with the PLANTs? He relinquished them after the recovery process two months ago. And please, Zaftie? Use proper titles."

Kira spoke up. "I've known Athrun ever since childhood. A man such as he is as honest as it goes."

And pretty much, the entire five hour long session consisted of that, but on higher levels. At one point Kira had to control Cagalli from shouting at a group of German reporters who kept accusing Morgenroete Inc. of secrecy in development.

But anyhow, Athrun decided to stay in bed. He still had a throbbing head ache from the sheer wall of noise the crowds produced, as well as multiple news helicopters.

'_It'll be all solved in time. I hope.' _He mused. Sleep found him again at 2:30 am.

At 6:00 am, Kira woke up in similar fashion to his sister, except he said "Choppers need to be gotten to…"

'_Gah, too many internet memes have been used.' _He thought. After washing up, he cooked scrambled eggs and coffee, and sat down to read the headlines.

**-HEAD OF ZAFT YZAK JOULE THROWS SOMETHING AT A CONFERENCE… AGAIN**

As usual…

**-DR. AEOLIA SCHENBERG AWARDED NOBEL PEACE PRIZE ON VIABLE THEORY**

Him, I knew he'd get it! Congratulations.

**-UNIDENTIFIED MOBILE SUIT IDENTIFIED**

'_Oh wow, already? Let's read on'_

'As you may know, there was a reported unidentified mobile suit in flight over Orb Union territory. Today, it has been confirmed. There is no mistaking it: It's a Gundam!

It appeared over the Indian Ocean. Reports include the iconic v-fins, shield, and beam rifle all attached. Origins are now in discussion. However, what mystifies us is that all major world factions have dismissed ownership of the mobile suit, which they all dub "advanced far beyond our current technological standpoint." ZAFT responded immediately, Orb responded 5 minutes after, and Earth Alliance called in last at 3 hours after.

Further reports will be given as noticed.'

Kira shook with shock. Another Gundam once more appeared. He feared for humanity, as this could spell conflict once again. He slowly walked to the phone and dialed the Athha Estate number.

What he got on the other side surprised him even more.

"…Mu?"


End file.
